naruto the pokemon Oneshot
by Roman trooper
Summary: Story idea I had but could never really get into. Naruto and Sasuke are sent from the valley of the end tot he world of Pokemon to become Pokemon themselves. Naruto awakens with his injures and without memories while his enemy is just the opposite. In a race against time Naruto and Diorite must both grow to raise up to defend their home from destruction.


**This is a Naruto as a Pokemon oneshot story  
**

* * *

He opened his eyes to the world and blinked. The sky was a clear blue and strange birds flew in the air. He knew that his name was Naruto but for everything else he couldn't remember. Slowly getting up he winced in pain as his side and head throbbed in pain.

'Where am I?' He wondered as he stood on all fours. Leaning on one side he limped towards nowhere as blood dripped a trail as he walked. Finding a pond he took a look at his reflection. He was an bright orange and forest green fox that looked like he had been in a battle. The fur on top and sides of his body were forest green and his belly was the bright orange. He had dark strips of a deeper green on his sides and when he felt the sun's rays on him he felt better. His body was build for power and speed he noted as he watched his muscles move under his skin. His bright blue eyes stared at his face that showed a large scar on his head.

'What am I?' He wondered as he took in the sight. Looking at his paws/hands, he noticed what looked like blades made of yellow and red leaves pointing upwards and outwards. A feeling came over him and he watched as the leafs caught on fire and flexed downwards, acting like armor plates and weapons. Flicking one of his arms forward, several leaves left his arm and moved thought the air.

'Razor leaf.' He blinked at the name of the move. It felt right for some reason. Looking at his face he grimaced at the dirt covering it. Cleaning it off, he noticed that it was dog like in appearance, but he had more pronounced canines that stuck out of his mouth on both sides like small tusks. Snorting, he began on his travels again, not paying any attention to the smoke that came from his snort. He was hungry and several berries that he saw on the path ahead looked delicious.

...

He was angry. No he was furious at Naruto. He had denied him his revenge against his brother and the village that was holding him back. His red eyes looked over his new form and he felt his power. He was now some sort of cross between a scorpion and an ape. Snarling he flicked his new tail over his head and watched as purple orb was launched towards some rocks. His eyes widened as he watched as the rock began to dissolve when the orb dissipated on it.

'This power... I can kill anyone that gets in my way.' He thought with glee. A roar shook the canyon walls and he looked over to see some sort of upright rhino. Hunger gnawed at him and he grinned. He charged the creature and attacked by sending more orbs at it. He snarled with an evil joy as the creature screamed in pain.

"Ryhorn!" He heard it say, but he was somehow able to translate it to, mercy.

"No mercy for prey." He answered as he used a version of chidori to punch though the creatures chest, killing it. Concentrating, he used a weak fire ball to cook his meal and began to eat. As he ate he wondered where the dobe went.

"That was impressive." Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see a man in a suit watching him with a strange cat that had a red gem at the center of its forehead. "You have potential to be a powerful Pokemon. I can give you training if you join me."

'Pokemon? What's a Pokemon?' He wondered as he went back to eating. The man walked over to a rock and sat down. He had the time to wait for an answer form the strange Pokemon that appeared before of him. Ryhorn was his Pokemon, but for a new Pokemon that killed it and was eating it that was clearly rare, he didn't care.

As for Sasuke, all he cared was getting stronger and his hunger.

...

Ash walked out of professor Oaks lab with a spring in his step while his sister walked in sorrow. Their mother was waiting for them alone with a grin that awkwardly shifted from one of joy to one of confusion. "Hey kids, did you get your new Pokemon?"

"Sure did. Come on out Pikachu!" Ash called out as he tossed his poke-ball. Appearing in a flash the yellow mouse Pokemon shouted it's name.

"How about you dear?" Delia Ketchum asked her daughter. Diorite Ketchum was the younger twin of Ash Ketchum who looked more like their mother but with a darker shade of red hair and wore jeans and a short like her brother.

"Pikachu was the last Pokemon mom." She said sadly. "Oak has given me several Pokemon balls so if I see a Pokemon I can use it as my starter."

"Oh Diorit," Delia said giving her daughter a hug.

"Pi pika pi?"

"Sure thing Pikachu, let's get out of here!" The duo raced away from Pallet town to begin their journey, leaving Ash's family behind. Not noticing a strange creature moving towards his mom's berry groove.

The girls walked home and Diorite wished for a chance to prove herself to her brother, who was a clueless jerk, that she could be the best coordinator and Pokemon master the world had ever known. The sky began to rain like it was crying like her destroyed dreams as she stared into space.

"Diorite! Can you get me some berries please? I'm going to make your favorite pie to cheer you up dear."

She smiled at the sound of her mother trying to cheer her up. "Ok!"

Heading outside with her coat she walked towards the groove. As she picked some berries from the bushes she noticed that some of the ripe berries were gone. Investigating she found spatters of dried blood. Growing concerned she followed and came upon a Pokemon see had never seen before badly hurt. It growled at her weakly as it tried to back away but it was too weak.

"It's ok little one." She cooed as she stretched out a hand for it to smell. It eyed the hand warily before licking it. She giggled as she felt it calm down. "You look like you need help. I can get you to the lab to get healed but I will need to capture you. Is that ok?"

It hissed in pain but nodded it's head. Smiling softly, she pressed her only Pokeball on its head and captured the Pokemon.

"Let's get you to the center"

* * *

 **If you want to use this for a story here are the rules.**

 **1)Naruto and Sasuke are mortal enemies.**

 **2)** **Diorite is both a** **coordinator and battler. Her dream is to show coordinators have what it takes to get to the champions in a league and versa  
**

 **3)Naruto is a Fire/Grass type Pokemon while Sasuke is a duel type. One is poison the other is your choice**

 **4)Kyubi is gone. How is up to you**

 **5)They can never return to the Elemental nations**


End file.
